espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupus Security International
Lupus Security International '''is a Norwegian private military company specialized in air force operations, as well as ground force operations. Located in Bergen, Norway, the company mainly takes up defense contracts, but also may sign other, less subtle contracts, LSI plans to extend its reach to development and production of military assets. '''History Pre-establishment Lupus Security International started out as a small private security business based in the Norway under the name Seranus Security Solutions ''in 2010 that worked as property and assets security for various companies. It was not until 2014 that the company's founder, Kristoffer Melland, had resigned and given reigns to Marius Gilbertsen, who reformed Seranus Security Solutions from being a Security Company to a PMC over the course of two years. Changing the name to Omicron Defense Solutions somewhere during April of 2015. In more recent events, CEO Gilbertsen has renamed the PMC firm once more, the firm now rests under Lupus Security International. The reasons for such change are unknown as the Gilbertsen refuses any comments on the stance. '''LSI Branches and Units' Lupus Specialized Air Force (LSAF) The aerial branch of LSI, this branch conducts aerial warfare such as air supremacy, and air support for ground forces and only consists of Jet/Plane pilots. Although the branch hasn't been seen in action anywhere, the LSI assure that the pilots in LSAF are highly trained by previous personnel who served in the high ranks of the US Air force. Most of this branch is presumed to be stationed somewhere on land. Lupus Ground and Aerial Forces (LGAAF) LSI Branch, the backbone force that are tasked with ground operations and helicopter air support. The LGAAF usually only appear in operations that need highly armed security detail or attack/defense force. This branch consists of: * LSI Infantry "Wolves" Infantry personnel are backbone units of Ground division, they are the most likely to be seen and fought against. The infantry are very well trained units that excel in rural and mountain combat due to being trained in Norway's mountains, but are versatile nonetheless. They are usually referred to as "Wolves" within LSI The infantry are usually identified by their SURPAT camo pattern and regular equipment dished out to every soldier. * Helicopter Pilots "The Ravens" Since LGAAF is combined with an Aerial wing, everyone trained and experienced in helicopter flight are placed inside the Air Support wing. The pilots will execute transport and helicopter air support for the ground element of the force. The pilots are usually recruited from various militaries. This side of the branch is referred to as "The Ravens" * Rangers The 1st Ranger Company of LGAAF is an elite group of the Infantry, they will usually appear in urban areas and are trained in air-field seizure just like the Rangers from the US Army, which makes it obvious that Captain Nilsen has recruited some US Rangers. Although the size of the Company is quite small, restraining it to operations within Norway and only light support among infantry where required. They're usually distinguished by the amount of gear they carry and a different helmet. * Special Forces Not much is known about this section, it is unknown if it even exists. This branch is stationed in aircraft carriers and on land. Lupus Security Detail (LSD) Lupus Security Detail is what people sign up for as it's what's currently advertised and hired. This branch is the main hiring position for a lot of civilians. People in this branch will always be seen acting as guard detail in various companies and banks around Norway, quite a few people are also hired over in Germany. This branch is the least equipped, but carry an acceptable amount of training and knowledge on neutralizing armed hostiles. Lupus Logistic Division (LLG) The logistic division of LSI is not much discussed on, but it's pretty easy to determine that this branch is responsible for all logistics actions, shipment coordination, buying equipment, weapons, etcetera. This branch is mainly occupied by civilian personnel. But a number of it is also occupied by active personnel in High Command section of LSI that are responsible for controlling LGAAF and LSAF. Appearance LGAAF and LSAF uniforms consist of SURPAT or Flat Grey fatigues, with dark grey or black vests and equipment. Though LSI are confirmed to have been using different Russian military camos. LSI personnel carry no rank insignias to make officers indistinguishable. They do, however, wear the company insignia on their shoulders and have LSI printed onto their vest. Vehicles operated by the LGAAF branches are marked by the company logo and are painted in flat light grey or flat light blue for fixed-wing aircraft and black/light-grey for rotary-wing aircraft. Weapons These are the weapons commonly used by LSI: Assault Rifles * AK-12 - Standard Issue Rifle * HK G36K - Phased out Rifle Designated Marksman Rifles * MK14 EBR Shotguns * M1011 * Benelli Nova Light Machine Guns * M249 Sniper Rifles * Barrett M98B * SCAR-20 Pistols * M45A1 * Five-Seven Launchers * FIM-92F Stinger * SMAW Vehicles Aircraft Here is a list of aircraft and ground vehicles utilized by the LGAAF and LSAF: Fixed-Wing Aircraft Fighter * F-15C Eagle Multirole * F-15S/MTD * F-15E Strike Eagle * F/A-18F Super Hornet Helicopter * AH-1Z Viper * UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk * MH-6 Little Bird Electronic Warfare * EA-18G Growler Transport * C-17 Globemaster III Rotary-wing Aircraft Attack Helicopters * AH-1Z Viper Cargo/Utility Helicopters * UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk * MH-6 Little Bird Ground-Based Vehicles Utility/Cargo * M1114 HMMWV * Iveco LMV Main Battle Tank * T-90MS Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions